Slayers Freetime- Zelgadis's Diary!
by Mystera
Summary: On a typical day, our not-so typical priest decides to play matchmaker...Only to see himself get in over his head. He confiscates Zel's diary, and chaos ensues! Yaoi/and Non-yaoi.PG13 is a VERY big understatement...
1. The Normal Day...OR SO WE THOUGHT!

SLAYERS  
DIARIES  
  
Hello! It's me, Mystera, with a whole new series to the Slayers Freetime saga!  
This series is titled 'The Diaries', for what reason, you will find out! This is sorta, weird.. (aren't all of my fics??!!) and I have a couple of chapters to put up for this, each chapter being about one person's diary/ travel book being confiscated by another character, whom we can all guess. Well, on with the disclaimer and such..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to any Slayers characters, no da. I have been reading Fushigi Yugi fanfics, no da. Chichiri rocks, no da.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
3/16/01  
  
Today was another lame excuse for a quest  
for my cure. We ended up in some temple   
that gave out free eclair samples. Well, I   
guess to Gourry, It sounded the same, but   
for me, it just wasn't enough. I know, journal,  
that you're sick and tired of my complaining.  
But I need to be free of this rock shell, and let   
them see my real emotions. And that Xelloss,  
I just hate him. Why does he ALWAYS interfere?  
He probably gives us fake leads to entertain himself.  
I can't wait till he's gone. Well, that's it for tonight,  
I guess. I gotta finish being morbid and depressed  
before going to bed. G'night.  
Zel  
  
  
Zel finished recording his day, and went out to meet the others for dinner. They were all around a camp fire, laughing and eating. ~Having a perfectly nice time without me, I see.~ he thought.   
  
He sat on the log next to Lina, who greeted him with a smile as he looked at her.  
  
  
"Hey, Zel. Took ya long enough! I just finished brewing you some coffee." She greeted him kindly.  
  
"Coffee??" Xelloss questioned.  
  
  
"Not for you, fruitcake. We all know what happens when you have coffee." Lina warned as she glared at him.  
  
"No fair..Oh well." surrendered Xelloss with a pout on his face.  
  
"Thanks, Lina." said Zel, as Lina handed him the coffee.  
  
"Ah, don't mention it." Lina replied sweetly.  
  
  
Next to Gourry, you could see a green-faced monster, Amelia, glaring at the two. She obviously was jealous of the two of them being nice to each other. Meanwhile, Gourry was happily eating his food, off in his own Gourry-land. And all alone, sitting on the floor, was our happy little mazoku, feeding off of Amelia's emotions like a midnight snack.   
  
"Ahhh...," said Gourry as he relaxed, "So...Today was just another normal day, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, that's right." muttered Zel.  
  
~Normal for him, even more depressing for me.~  
  
  
Zel looked up from the fire, and looked at Lina. She was staring into the flames, with a serene smile on her face. The flames' shadows danced across her face and hair, and they danced in her eyes. She looked like a goddess. Lina's trance was broken, and she looked at Zel, who caught himself staring at her.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"N-nothing." Zel said quickly, as he turned away.  
  
  
Xelloss noticed what Zelgadis was looking at, and found the right tune to hum.  
  
He started humming, " I'm your Venus, I'm your fire, Your desire."   
  
Zel blushed and looked angry, as the mazoku smiled serenely as if he was innocent of everything. Only Zel knew what the song meant.  
  
Zelgadis arose from the log bench he sat upon.  
  
"Well. See you all tomorrow morning. G'night."   
  
"Goodnight, Mr. Zelgadis!" called Amelia.  
  
" See ya, Zel." said Lina.  
  
Zel paused before entering his tent.  
  
"Oh, thanks for the coffee, Lina."  
  
"No problem! G'night."  
  
Gourry was asleep on the log by then, and Xelloss disappeared to L-sama-knows-where.  
Lina went back to staring into the flames, as Amelia stormed off into her tent.  
  
When Zelgadis entered the tent, he went straight for his journal.   
He plopped down on his sleeping bag, and started writing.  
  
Hey Journal,   
Same day, Only a few minutes later:  
Okay. Not to make a big deal of this or anything...but   
Lina just made me coffee. I know it may sound a bit   
obsessive to write that down, but consider this:  
Since when does Lina spend her time doing something  
nice for somebody else? Do you think it's possible that..  
She might have feelings for me? Plus, she was acting very  
contented...Which was odd. She looked so beautiful and   
serene as the flames danced in her eyes from the campfire.  
I must go now. Sleep is calling my name, and I have, as   
usual , a big day ahead of me.   
G'night.  
  
He set down his journal, got changed, and got into his sleeping bag.  
  
~Sweet dreams, Lina.~  
  
He quietly blew out the candle in his lantern, and went to sleep.  
  
~*~a half-an-hour later...~*~  
  
~Hmmmmm...~  
  
Xelloss appeared in Zelgadis's tent, and he seemed to be on the search for something.  
  
~Aha! Here it is.~  
  
He picked up Zel's journal, and stuck it in his cape. He smiled sheepishly as he gazed upon the chimera.  
  
"This will be fun!" said Xelloss.  
  
"A whole book of blackmail, always equals a whole bunch of fun......."  
  



	2. Xelloss finishes...Lina's turn. Or is it...

*Evil music theme* Heh heh....Well...Here we are! The second chapter! I'm continuing on Zelgadis. I've decided to make separate stories for each character's diary...^_^. I hope you enjoy! Oh, by the way. This chapter has major Xelloss insanity...as usual. ^_^  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zelgadis woke up the next morning not noticing anything was missing. He groggily stood up, and got dressed and ready for the day.   
  
He exited his tent, and made his way over to the others near the morning campfire. He saw that Gourry had already caught some fish from a nearby stream, and Amelia picked some wild cherries. They were all set for breakfast.   
  
Zelgadis noticed that Xelloss was missing, and he was very happy for the time being.  
  
"Morning, people." greeted Zel.  
  
"Good morning!" they all cheered.  
  
~Ick. Too much happiness~   
  
"We're almost set for breakfast, I just gotta finish cookin' these fish." said Lina, who was over near the fire.   
  
"Where's Xelloss?" asked Zel.  
  
"Right here!!" said Xelloss, as he materialized behind Zel. Zel jumped, but didn't appear too mortified.   
  
Xelloss looked a little extra mischievous today, if that was ever possible. With the sly grin on his face, he made his way over to his seat, and plopped down with a book.  
  
"...Um...Right, then..."said Amelia.  
  
"So, Xel. What'cha reading?" asked Gourry.  
  
"Something beyond your intellect."  
  
"Oh, c'mon!! My brain can handle..brainy stuff!" he complained.  
  
"Oh, fine then. I'm reading a book on the complexities of the 3 realms, the 3 realms of the Lord of Nightmares, that is."  
  
"Oh. Nevermind."  
  
"Hey, Xel! You gotta let me borrow that book sometime!" demanded Lina.  
  
"Don't worry, Lina! I got that covered."  
  
~*~  
  
  
Later that day, the gang headed towards Chamomile, a small, relaxing village near the Mysterious Forest. (A/N: Notice the names? Yep! They're from Beware Of Xelloss!!)  
They heard that Valgaav and Filia headed in that direction after they split up from their last adventure. ( Also from Beware of Xelloss epilogue) Xelloss was a little more hyper than usual, and kept making faces at Zelgadis, who was getting pissed off.  
  
"WOULD YOU *PLEASE* STOP THAT, XELLOSS?!" demanded Zel.  
  
Xelloss giggled. "But it's so fun!"  
  
Steam was coming from Zel's pointy ears. "Now, look here-"  
  
Lina stopped walking. "C'mon, you dodoheads. Stop lagging behind! We're losing time that way! I'm sure I'm not the only one hungry!"  
  
She was fuming.  
  
Zel and Xelloss sped up and stopped arguing. Lina wasn't in one of her better moods today...  
  
~*~  
  
The gang arrived at Chamomile later that night. They were all a bit grouchy and famished, but being at Chamomile made them feel more contented. It wasn't a happy, positive feeling. It was more relaxing than anything else.   
  
All Xelloss would do was read that damn book.  
  
~ What is he reading?!~Zelgadis thought.  
  
~How intresting could a book about the 3 planes be? I doubt Xelloss's A.D.D. would allow him to read something that boring.~  
  
(A/n: ADD: Attention Defascite Disorder. It's when you can't pay attention to anything without taking Riddlen. I don't dislike people who have it, my close friend has it!)  
  
  
While in a cafe, Zelgadis's curiosity finally consumed him.  
  
  
Zelgadis scooted closer to Xel.   
"So...Xelloss. What's that book about again?"   
  
Xelloss looked up from the book.  
"Oh, nothing really. I told you earlier, didn't I?"  
  
"Well, yes, but-"  
  
"I'm sure you know all about what this book is about. You'll find out soon enough...When I'm done reading it!"  
  
And with that and a wink, Xelloss exited the Cafe.  
  
~*~  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
The group decided to take a refreshing walk along a nearby river, which was known to cure indigestion. ^_^   
  
"So, Xelloss. Have you finished that book?"  
Zel asked.  
  
Xelloss smiled...evilly...  
"Well, yes I have! And I've found out some things that I could've never guessed before!"  
  
  
Zel grew curious. Something Xelloss just learned was something he'd want to learn, too.  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
Kodak moment:   
He smiles, and winks.  
"That is...A SECRET!"  
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
"Oh, Lina-dear! I just finished the book! Would you like to borrow it?"  
  
Xelloss screamed across the hall.  
  
Lina peeked her head out of the hotel room door.  
"Um..Sure!"  
  
  
Xelloss walked out of his room, and made his way into Lina's.  
  
He walked over to Lina, and offered her his hand which held the book.  
"Let me tell you now, Lina. This book is one of the most romantic things I've ever read!"  
  
Lina looked confused.  
"Wait a second... I thought this book was supposed to be based upon the 3 astral planes."  
  
Xelloss winked.  
"You'll see."  
  
He swiftly left the room, leaving a dazed and confused Lina behind, and something very precious to Zelgadis in her hands.  
  
~*~  
  
End of Ch.2!!! Sorry for the delay. Final exams. ICK!  
  
What will happen? When Lina finds out it's Zel's diary, will she read it?  
Will Zelgadis get it back in time?  
  
Find out , in the next episode of-  
DRAGONBALL-  
  
Er, I mean SLAYERS FREETIME: ZELGADIS'S DIARY!!  
  
  
  



	3. What to do?

Howdy, peepz! I'm sorry I kept you all waiting for this...^_^; It's a long story.....  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*  
  
  
Zelgadis went running down the hall in a frenzy, dressed in his little bunny slippers and bunny pj's.....  
  
"WHERE'S MY JOURNAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Xelloss peeked his head out of his room in time to see the angry chimera dash down the hall.  
  
He chuckled. "Oh dear....."  
  
~*~  
  
Lina was making herself comfortable in bed, along with the book that Xelloss lent her.  
  
"Okay..." She muttered, shifting another pillow.  
  
She finally got cozy, and opened the book.  
  
~Z.G.  
  
Entry One.  
  
The little princess can be so cute, sometimes.  
She's clueless to the real world though...  
Today, she latched onto my arm and started  
talking away about her father and the great  
things he's done to bring justice to her kingdom.  
I hope she doesn't make any other kind of speeches,  
but I may be jynxing the situation. Why did L-Sama  
create fruitcake mazoku? I know she did, I'm traveling  
with one.~  
  
"Wait a second..." Lina muttered.  
  
~ Then there is the dumb guy...what's his name...Gourry?  
He's a total dimwit, but he's an excellent swordsman.~  
  
Lina's jaw dropped. "This can't be...Can it?"  
  
She read on.  
  
~Then there's the red-head sorceress, Lina.  
She has the worst temper known to mankind,  
but she's the most powerful sorceress I've seen  
in a while. I have a feeling I'm only scratching  
the surface when I say that. She seems to have  
a different force inside her, and I know she has  
more power than what I've seen.~  
  
Lina smiled. "Of course! But I don't like the bad temper part..."  
  
~She's really beautiful, too.~  
  
"WHAT?!" Lina blushed.  
  
~She wouldn't think the same way about a   
stone like me...~  
  
Lina blushed a brighter red then blood. "So, this is...."  
  
She was about to read on, but there seemed to be a big commotion going on outside her bedroom.  
She ran to her door, and peeked out the hole. Outside, Zelgadis was running around in Bunny slippers and Pajamas, ranting on and on about his journal.  
  
Lina bit her lip. "Oh, shit..."  
  
She ran to her dresser drawer, and ripped a piece of parchment off of the welcome sheet, quickly jotted down something, and placed it in the book.  
  
She opened her door, and everyone quieted down.   
  
Lina handed Zel the book, emotionless, and returned to her room.  
  
As everyone went back to their rooms, Zel was left all alone in the middle of the hall, wanting to be swallowed up by the floor.  
  
*She found it* He shuddered. *Did she read it?*  
  
*I know this is Xelloss's doing. I'll have his head tomorrow morning, if I can manage the courage to go downstairs after the mayhem I caused everyone.*  
  
He returned slowly to his room, and closed the door behind him.  
  
He looked about ready to cry. *Oh, L-sama...*  
  
He got into bed, and got comfortable.   
He opened the book, and a small piece of parchment flew out onto his lap. He turned it over and read it.  
  
~Zel. Get some more self-confidence. Besides, that certain red-head sorceress just might think the chimera man looks as great as he thinks she does. But I know for a fact that the feeling of love this chimera has for this sorceress is mutual. You shouldn't always keep to yourself. Stay up tomorrow night.   
Love, a certain someone for someone tomorrow night.~  
  
Zel was frozen, staring at the note.  
  
*It couldn't be, could it?*  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Dealing with Thoughts

CHAPTER 4! Itz up....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Journal,  
I just had the MOST HORRIBLE moment of my life.  
Lina just found you. My journal. My thoughts. ABOUT HER!!  
WHY ME?!?! Well, I'm not getting anywhere by mourning,  
so time to move on...to the next question. WHAT DO I DO NOW?! She gave me a note that fit inside the book...and it  
said to meet her in the hotel lobby tomorrow night. By   
tomorrow, we're going to be in another city, and we might  
be forced to camp out! Even if we go to a hotel, what if  
it doesn't even HAVE a lobby?! Grrr....Before my head explodes,  
I think I'll take a nap or meditate...This is WAY too much stress  
for me to handle!  
Zel  
  
Zel closed his book, and fell back into bed.   
  
"Why did it have to end up like this?" He whimpered.  
  
"Why? Was it supposed to be like this? Am I supposed to be humiliated, confused, and worried? Is this the way we'll end up together?"   
  
The silence in the room left Zelgadis feeling uncomfortable, for once. He needed an answer.   
  
"I might as well get some sleep..." He muttered to himself.  
  
Just then, the floor outside his bedroom door squeaked, and the shadow of someone's presence was clearly seen under the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Zel called out.  
  
~Please, L-Sama, please let it not be Lina. I can't face her like this, I've got to get it together...~  
  
A masculine voice answered.  
"Hey, Zel? It's me, Gourry."  
  
Zel breathed a sigh of relief. "Hang on a second."  
  
He got up, put on his slippers, and made his way to the door.  
  
He was greeted with a tired grin from the blonde man, and invited him inside.  
  
"So...What's up?" Zel asked.  
  
Gourry plopped onto Zel's bed.  
"Well...I just came here to see if you wanted to talk. When I went in my room, I looked back at you and you looked as if you wanted to jump off a cliff or something. I should be asking you 'What's up. '!"   
  
Zel facefaulted. "Eh...U-um...Weelllll, you see...I, um, sorta keep a journal, right?"  
  
Gourry seemed to hang on his every word. "Uh huh....And?"  
  
"Well, Lina came across it, and it had some stuff about her in it that she shouldn't have read..."Zel explained.  
  
"Ohhhhhh...," Gourry stated, "You wrote that her chest was too small, didn't you?"  
  
Zel did yet another facefault.  
"I should've known..."He muttered.   
  
"No, Gourry, I didn't write anything like that. I wrote about my...feelings...for her." Zel blushed.  
  
"Oh. THAT sorta thing..."   
  
Gourry paused to ponder. "You know what, Zel?"   
  
"What?" Zel responded, expecting another stupid comment.  
  
"I don't know a lot about that kinda stuff. But I do know a lot about Lina, and I can tell she really likes you. I just wanna let you know that if you need anything, like to talk or something, I'll be there. I may not be too brainy, but I can listen." Gourry stated.  
  
Zel was shocked. That was TOTALLY not what he expected.  
"Thanks, Gourry. I'll remember that."  
  
Gourry removed himself from the bed, and headed for the door.  
" Remember, guys need to talk to guys once in a while. G'night, Zel"  
  
Zel smiled. "I will. G'night, Gourry."  
  
Gourry closed the door.  
  
Zel got into bed. "Thanks..."  
  
"Anytime."   
  
~*~  
Xelloss was evilly chuckling to himself.  
  
"Heh heh! This would make for a really good yaoi lemon!"  
~*~  
  
  
Zelgadis awoke the next morning with all the memory of the events of yesterday, unfortunately.   
  
It seemed as if a black rain cloud was hovering above him. He wouldn't talk to anybody, and mainly tried to avoid Lina. (AN: Awww...Zelly's just shy!!) and when they did make eye contact, it was brief, and it ended with them both blushing insanely. Xelloss had noted this..  
  
Another little eye-contact incident had occurred, and Xelloss used this as the perfect opportunity...  
  
"My, my, we all seem so flirtatious today, don't we?" questioned Xelloss, referring to Lina and Zel.  
  
This caused them both to look like they wanted to run, far, far, away.  
  
Xelloss smirked as he sipped at his tea.   
"Hmm...I wonder if it has anything to do with that BOOK I gave to Lina to read last night..."  
  
At this, Zelgadis rose to his feet, and walked over to behind the chair of the giggling, unsuspecting mazoku...  
  
  
And started choking him.  
  
Choking him so much and so hard, that no blood would get through the mazoku's veins.  
  
So much and so hard that he probably got a vertebrae twisted in there, somewhere. ~.^  
  
Lina was cracking up, and this sort of relieved the tension in the room.  
  
Amelia, however, looked distraught and confused.  
"Wait, Mr.Zelgadis, what book? What are you guys talking about?"  
  
She got no response.  
Everyone was laughing.  
  
"...Am I missing something?"  
  
Gourry was laughing almost as hard as Lina.  
  
When Zelgadis finally let go of the blue faced monster, he laughed, as if he were satisfied, and went back to his seat.  
"You deserved that, mazoku."  
  
Xel had caught his breath quickly...Too quickly...  
"Well I guess I did. I had fun though. Thanks for my nice little massage, Zelly. ~.^"  
  
They sat there for 5 minutes, either looking distraught, satisfied, happy, joyous, and then Xelloss was ...Xelloss. Not much to describe there.  
  
Then Zel said the final thought.   
"I'm going out to do some shopping. I need some new things. Meet up with you guys later tonight." He stood, and headed towards the exit of the restaurant.  
  
Gourry decided to follow suit.   
"I need to get a sword sharpening kit."   
Amelia didn't need a reason. She just got up out of her chair and left.  
  
That left Lina and Xelloss.   
  
Just as Xelloss was getting thoughts, Lina rose.   
"Later, Xel!" As she stood and walked, no, RAN out of the cafe.  
  
Xelloss just smiled to himself.  
"~Nobody likes me, everybody hates me, I think I'll eat a-"  
  
Xelloss sees some plates full of food coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"-TuRkEy!!"  
His mouth waters, and he dives head first for the chefs holding the huge turkey.  
//~*~\\  
  
Zelgadis walked from shop to shop, gathering his needs for the road.  
  
"All right," Zel sighed, as he ran through his mental list of things he's gotten, " I got my blanket, my new cape, clothes, that new rock polish, my variety coffee pack, 2 gallons of fresh water, and...candles...Oh, crap. Forgot the candles."   
Deciding on what to do next, he started searching for the next store that at least sounded like it sold candles.  
"Hmm...Peaches and Cream: Play for Him and Her..." Zel's face turned beet red. He looked around at the other stores, which were all book stores or clothes stores, and decided.  
"Aw, what the hell."  
And he entered the store.  
  
The atmosphere was...Well, erotic and playful. The walls were red, and the shelves were packed with varieties of toys, clothes, and candles...ah, candles. That's it.  
"Alrighty. We are getting somewhere." Zel muttered to himself.  
  
He made his way over to the candle section. He smelled each of the candle's unique scent.  
~Mmm...Rose...~ He thought as he picked up the black candle. ~I'll get this one.~  
He continued to search. He came across a bright fire-engine red colored candle, and gently picked it up and smelled it. In two seconds, the scent had intoxicated him with thoughts of passion and...something that smelled good. Extremely good. And suddenly, the image of Lina popped into his mind. Lina, wrapped in black silk, draping off her shoulders, almost beckoning him. Then Zel snapped out of it, and looked at the candle's label.  
~Heh...Sex On the Beach...~ He grinned guiltily. ~I'm getting this, too.~  
He wandered around the store, looking at the interesting...toys...and something caught his eye.   
It was a beautiful crystal, shaped into a three-dimensional diamond, tied onto a silky, black cord. The one word that came to mind was 'Lina.' He looked at the price tag. It was a little expensive, but so beautiful, Zel didn't mind. It was worth it.   
  
He made his way over to the store clerk, and started to proceed with his check out. He was getting his money out of his pocket, when he noticed another customer came into the door. It was Amelia. He unconsciously put that thought aside, then did a double-take. ~Oh, shit! Amelia's here!!~ He tried to hurry up the sales clerk. "Ma'am, I must be going now," He said, "I have a date to attend." The clerk looked up and winked at him. She was a teenage whore. "I believe ya, that's why ya' here, ain't it?" She glanced at the necklace.  
"Oh, you got the new necklace! They're great. Here, hun. You'll be needing this." She handed him a piece of paper. Zel looked at her with a questioning glance. "Instructions." She stated.  
Zel blushed, and Amelia finally noticed that he was in the store.   
She ran into the back of the store, ashamed that she had been seen in such a place.   
But...What was Zelgadis doing in a place like this?  
  
Zel finally exited the store, and head towards the direction of the Inn.   
On the way, he passed Gourry, said a casual hello, and continued on. But Gourry was a little curious as to why Zel was carrying a bag from a sex toy store. That thought obviously didn't stay in Gourry's mind for long. No thoughts ever survive for long in his head.  
  
Zel entered the hotel, checked in, entered his room and flopped onto his bed.  
And he took a deep, long breath, then sighed.   
~I am pathetic.~ He thought. ~I'm so whipped on Lina that I don't know what to do with myself.~  
  
He rolled onto his stomach, and took a glance at the bag. He got up, grabbed the bag, and sat back down on his bed.   
  
~ I wonder what she meant by instructions...~   
  
He took hold of the paper, and started reading:  
  
How to Use Your You-Know-It-When-They-Show-It Charm Necklace.  
  
~Jeez, long title.~  
  
What you have purchased is a rare crystal amulet which tells what a person is feeling.  
I bet you're thinking, 'Aw, man, not another ripped-off mood necklace!!' But we will prove that your money had been spent well.  
  
~Hmm...~  
  
This necklace, also known as the love amulet, will change different colors, depending on the feelings the wearer is expressing or feeling towards someone else. This is the color code, do not forget this, for in the time it works, you will need to know how to decode your lover's feelings.  
  
Gray-I'm sad, lonely.  
Blue- I despise you.  
Green-I'm not into your kind-  
At this one Zelgadis cringed. If that showed up if he put it on Lina, he would never be able to show his face to her again.  
  
Purple- We're friends, just friends.  
Pink-Flirty, i'm not sure.  
Magenta- I guess I'm serious. I like you.  
Red- I'm in love with you.  
  
Well, there's your color code. Remember it well, and Good luck to you!  
  
-The Express Yourself Amulet Company.  
  
~This is perfect!~ Zel thought. ~ I won't even have to ask, because the necklace will show me! And plus, it's a beautiful gift. It's absolutely perfect.~  
  
Zel sat there, and fell back onto the bed, a big smile plastered on his face.  
And he drifted off into the world of dreams in the middle of the afternoon.  
  
~*~  
heh heh, I'm sry for endin it but it was too long of a chapter! I'll have da next 1 up in a sec. Aight?????  
  
What will the necklace show? What will happen later tonight? Will Zel get accepted or rejected???  
  
Sora wa himitsu desu!! ~.^ 


	5. The Uncovering/ The Midnight Garden

THE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...*goes on for 5 minutes* ....OOOOOOOOOOOOONG awaited chapter to Zel's Diary. Hehe. I'm sorry you guys. I didn't know the story was that addicting 'till I read the reviews. Soooooo....without further ado, The next chapter!!  
  
(And im gonna make it LONG, too!!) ^_^  
  
This starts off after Zelgadis falls asleep in the afternoon (a nappy, i suppose.)and Gourry wakes him up for DINNER, so you don't get confused with breakfast or something. Remember: He still has to give Lina the necklace tonight!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Im sorry! I've been busy! ^_^ but hopefully these next few chapters will make it up to you greatly!  
  
And to everyone else, here's the long awaited chapter 5!  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glee. Pure glee was what Zel felt, running through the flowery fields in the underneath the vast, blue sky. He stopped to catch his breath, and a smile was seen on his face. He stood there, admiring his surroundings. Then he saw something red in the distance. It flowed with the gusts of the wind. The figure in red turned around, as if looking for something. Zel gasped as his mind took a mental close-up. It was Lina. "Zel!" She cried. "Zell!!".....  
  
"Zel, dammit, WAKE UP!!!" shouted Gourry, waking the sleeping stone-beauty.   
  
"Ack!! What the hell, Gourry!?" Zel stammered.  
Gourry got off Zel's bed. "It's dinner. C'mon."  
  
Zel got off as well, and headed for the door, as Gourry stood in his room, waiting for him to leave.  
"Hey Zel.."  
"What, Gourry?" Zel asked, pausing out of the doorway.  
"That's a pretty nice necklace on your bed there. Who's it for?"  
Zel blushed. "You know damn well who it's for."  
Gourry scratched his head and laughed. "Aw, for me? You shouldn't have."  
Zel turned around and bashed Gourry over the head. "Not for you, baka! For Lina!"  
Gourry winced. "OUCH. I was joking..."  
Zel sighed. "Let's just go."  
  
~*~  
The two headed out of the room and down the stairs, and into the restaraunt connected with the inn.  
  
They arrived there, and there was everyone seated and ready to order. There were two empty seats. One next to Amelia, and one next to Lina. Zelgadis, for the first time in his life, ran for the seat next to Amelia. But alas, Gourry had beat him to it.   
He casually pulled out the chair and sat down.   
"So guys, what's good on the menu?" He said nonchalantly.   
Zel was pretty ticked off. Gourry flashed him one of his award-winning "I-have-no-clue-what-you're-mad-about,-yet-I-do" smiles on his face. Zel quietly sat down next to Lina.   
  
"Hey." She said, greeting Zel with a smile.   
He blushed. "..hey.." He muttered.  
  
Amelia was STILL lost. She didn't know what to say, so for once, she said nothing.  
  
"I'm ordering the first side of the menu, Lina. You order the second." Gourry demanded.  
Lina, not in one of her bossy-Lina moods, agreed. "Ok."  
  
Zelgadis was in a daze. All of the blood seemed to drain out of his face, then rushed back a thousand miles per hour.  
He sat next to Lina before, but these circumstances were, how you say...different. He didn't touch his coffee, he was so nervous.  
  
Before long, Gourry had given the waiter orders, since no one else was really mentally stable enough to do that. And that was SAD.  
There was idle chatter. Mostly Gourry talking to Zel, and Xelloss smiling mischieviously at everyone.  
Xelloss was squealing inside. This was tooooo good...  
  
"Hey, you guys! What's up with all the tense emotions I'm feeling?" He said through slanted eyes.  
Lina stiffened. "I guess your emotional radar is off today, Xelloss. We're all fine, thanks."  
  
Xelloss was now quite curious...It wasn't like Lina to try to cover something up with BAD lying skills...  
"Yeah, like I'm supposed to beleive that, Lina."  
  
Lina winced. Zel stiffened. Gourry and Amelia were oblivious.   
  
Gourry got the typical dumbfounded look on his face. "Wait...Um...What are we talking about, here?"  
  
Amelia agreed."Yeah. I sure would like to know that also. It's unjust to leave members of the crew out of the recent gossip of our team. We ARE a team, aren't we?"  
  
Zel grimaced. "I don't know what you all are talking about. There is nothing going on between ANY of us, and if there was, it still wouldn't be any of your business."  
Xelloss's smile still remained plastered on his face, and Lina looked much more embarassed now than she had did before.   
  
"Let's just get off the subject."Lina said sweetly. Then her expression darkened. "Or else... you guys can just say goodbye to any of your prized possessions..." She finished with an innocent smile.   
  
Xelloss stopped smiling. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Muffles*  
::Oh, Muffles! I couldn't live without you!::  
  
Gourry also stopped. He knew what Lina was after...The sword of light.  
::I'll never let her get my sword!!::  
  
Amelia looked about ready to cry. She didn't want to lose her princess crown.  
::Crowny, you're the only thing I have left of daddy, and my princess life. IT WOULD BE UNJUST TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!!!!!::  
  
The table had settled down in a matter of seconds.   
The food came a few minutes later, and the tension soon diminished as a typical eating scene of the Slayers gang commenced.  
Lina kept on analyzing everybody for even the trace of a smirk, and if she saw it, she'd definitely fireball them into oblivion.  
Sooo...basically everyone had to think UNhappy thoughts to keep the smiles off their faces. That was simple for Zelgadis.  
  
Everyone finished their meals, and periodically one person or another would leave the table to go to sleep or practice fighting, or anything to that extent. Zel was the first to go, followed by (guess) Amelia, then Xelloss. But Lina and Gourry, being the big eaters of the group, decided to stay and eat a poverty-stricken family's years worth of food. They did have quite an interesting conversation, however...  
  
They were on their second serving of everything, and were getting full enough to take moments to talk to each other.   
Gourry swallowed. "So...uh...Lina, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Um..." Lina pondered, trying to avoid saying what she really hoped to do that night, "Probably just sleep. I haven't been sleeping well lately."  
"Oh." said Gourry. Ignorance is bliss, for Gourry anyways.  
"So...Uh...What's up with you and Zel, Lina?" Oh great. Ding, just hit the fucking nail on the head, Gourry. Lina growled. Doesn't this goof have any tact?!  
  
She tried to cover it up. "I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"Hm. Well, I dunno. You guys just don't seem to talk as much, and are always blushing when you look at each other." Lina's mouth was partially open. Gourry smiled." I'm not that stupid. Oh, and close your mouth, it's unbecoming."  
Lina just smiled, and shook her head with disbelief. ::Eh, so Gourry does have his moments, I suppose. Let's just hope they don't get to frequent...::  
  
Lina finished up, and began to rise out of her chair. "Well, I'm outta here, Gourry."  
Gourry put down his silverware. "But I thought you were going to sleep?"  
Lina shifted her weight with a thoughtful smile on her face. "..Nah, I think I'm going to go freshen up and go for a nice, quiet walk. If anyone asks for me..." She gave Gourry a subliminal glare"I will be in the GARDEN, sitting on the BENCH. Ok, Gourry? B-E-N-C-H. Bench. Oh, and if it's Amelia or Xelloss, tell them I've died and I'll see them both in hell." And with that, she made her way upstairs to her room to freshen up.   
"K, Lina! See you later!" Gourry called after her. "Bench..."He mumbled to himself,"B-E-N-C-H. Hey, cool. I can spell! Too bad she never told me what a bench is..."  
  
~*~  
  
Zel was eagerly pacing his room, pondering his next move, and what he should do tonight. He was a ball of nerves, fumbling with his lines, and trying to come up with a smooth, romantic way to give Lina the necklace.   
He wondered how to wear his untamable mass of wirey strands, which was also his hair. Hell, its not like it would obey any style that he would put it in anyways. Then he caught whiff of a bad smell. He searched around the room, looking for the base of that smell. When he found that the smell followed him everywhere, he smelled his clothes, and almost passed out. ::I'm going to have to wear something else too. Hell,:: He silently giggled:: Let's go all out and take a bath!::  
  
He took a nice black turtle neck shirt, and some rugged, easy-wearing pants as his change of clothes, and made his way to the baths.  
  
As he entered the baths, men were giving him weird looks, and even a couple of them were giving him lustful looks. (AN: Who can resist!) Then he saw a mischievious pair of eyes, and he knew that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.   
  
"Why, hello there, Zelgadis!" Xelloss hollered. "What a pleasant suprise. Come join me!"  
He was about to turn around, but Zel realized he was too late. He was stuck.  
"Hey Xel." He made his way over to Xelloss, who was only clad in a towel around his waist. He was in the back of the bath, where it seemed much more private and safe from the other weirdos.   
  
As Zel approached, Xelloss took it upon himself to sit in the hot springs, and make himself comfortable.  
Zel sat next to Xelloss, and started to bathe and relax.  
Xelloss broke the silence.   
  
"Hey Zel," he asked," What's going on with you and Lina?"  
Zel looked suprised, and pretended to not understand what Xelloss was talking about.   
  
"Oh, come on now, Zelly. Don't deny it, there's no use!" Zel was blushing.  
" The staring, the blushing, the extremely high sexual tension-" at this, Xelloss grinned lustfully.  
  
"I'm a mazoku, Zelgadis, and I'm being perfectly serious when I say this to you. I read emotions. I feed off of them, and there's no hiding anything from me. I know for a fact now that you have a thing for Lina. Besides, I DID read your diary, after all..."  
  
Zel gave in. Him and Xelloss fought often, but they shared an intellectual bond, or so Zel thought. It's just a matter of getting Xel in a serious mood.   
  
"Ok. I have a 'thing' for Lina. But what I'm working towards is finding out if she has a thing for me."  
Zel looked at Xelloss hopefully, and obviously looking for an answer to his undying question. His face changed to a darker, smiling emotion. "And as for the diary, don't think I have forgotten about that. I'll hurt you later, when you don't expect it."  
  
"Zelly, Zelly, Zelly..." Xelloss trailed off. " There are things a person must find out for himself. I've never lied in my life, I've only denied information, and in this instance, that is what I'm going to have to do."  
Zel looked down dejectedly. Xel continued. "And I look foward to the day you try and get me, Zelgadis. ' Cause you never will!"  
Zel smiled weakly.  
  
Xelloss put his hands above his head. "One thing I've learned during my long-lived life is that I should never meddle in love- neither my own or someone else's affairs. It only leads to heartbreak. I've suffered heartache and have accidently made others suffer by trying to play matchmaker. It never works out."  
  
Zel grinned evilly. "Then why did you ask about us?"  
  
Xel turned to Zel, grinned evilly and grabbed his leg." Oh, well, that's just that little curious mazoku part of me trying to pry out the gossip from my comrades!" He laughed. "I was never planning to actually intervene, but a little teasing can never hurt." His hand travelled upward, making Zel feel pretty awkward. Xelloss realized what he was doing." Oh, I'm sorry, Zel. My hormones get the best of me!" He grinned.  
  
"Hm...But I sense you didn't try to get away!" Xel smiled ruefully. Zelgadis was madly blushing.   
  
"Aha...So my stone friend here is bisexual. How wonderful! Maybe on a seperate occasion...." Xelloss seductively trailed off.  
"Ah, yes, but I may not get in the way of true love."  
  
It was all true, Zel was a bisexual, had always been, but was usually more interested in the opposite sex, occasionally finding men attractive. Zel blushed and smiled. "If you were like this all the time- serious and yet playful- I could enjoy being around you more, Xelloss. But then in front of the others you're the big, annoying prick." He finished with a grin.  
  
Xelloss chuckled. "Ah, but I love torturing them. It's so much fun! But after this meeting is over, my dear, you still have to go through my daily taunts and teasings."  
Zel smiled. "Hey- I can handle it."  
  
Xelloss laughed some more. Zel started to move out. "Well then, I'm going to have to sort things out tonight, aren't I?" He grabbed his things and started to head out, then hesitated. He went back to Xelloss, kissed him quickly and innocently on the lips, and whispered in his ear, "Another occasion?" Xel was taken aback. "Certainly."  
As Zel head for the exit, Xel called out to him.  
  
"Good luck, Zelgadis."  
~*~  
  
Lina got out of the bath, and ran straight into her room, like a white flash from hell- after all, Lina Inverse was only in a towel.  
She put on her black silk summer dress( a black summer dress?), and went to her mirror to apply her evening-wear. Her golden earrings were replaced with silver hoops, and she added a bit of shimmer to her lips and eyes. She decided to go barefoot, and let nature take it's course with her pale, little feet.  
  
She looked like a dark, yet beautiful pixy walking around and modeling in her room. She then sprayed some jasmine fragrance on her neck and wrist, and bolted out the door to go on her moonlit walk in the garden- apprehensive of what was to come.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Zel had decided not to get dressed in front of Xelloss, let alone see him naked. There was already too much newfound sexual tension between the two, and only LON knows what would've happened. He already had enough issues with Lina, and now he had to deal with the other side of being bisexual. But his heart still belonged to Lina.  
  
So he returned to his hotel room. He got changed into the black turtle neck, and the loose blue pants that he'd been carrying along earlier with hopes of changing in the bath. He examined himself in the mirror, and sprayed a bit of his musky cologne that he usually wore. He organized his wiry hair with anger, and when he failed he didn't bother to try again- the thing was too unruly. So he just let it fly. ~.^  
  
  
He stepped out of his room, and with the grace of a god, made his way down the hall-only to find that he had forgot something crucial. ::THE NECKLACE! What kind of dumb fuck am I?:: In one swift movement, he switched directions, and grabbed the necklace, which was in it's delicate little black velvet casing. He glanced over at the directions, but he figured if it showed, he'd know.  
  
And so he finally left his room, and went down the stairs, knowing he'd remembered it all. He passed by Gourry, who was sitting in the common room near the fireplace, reading an ABC book. ::Hmph. At least he's trying...:: Zel smirked inwardly.   
  
"Hey Gourry, " He asked, " You wouldn't happen to know where Lina is, would you?"   
  
Gourry looked up from his book. "Oh, hey Zelgadis. Um...She mentioned something about flowers...and something called a bench, and that she would be sitting on it. She taught me how to spell it, too!"   
Gourry looked like a child, with bundles of candy.   
"You wouldn't happen to know what a bench is, would you, Zel?"   
  
Zel wanted to die laughing, right then and there, but he held it in like the good little boy he was..."A bench is like a couch, only its usually made of wood, and you sit on it outside."  
Gourry's face lit up. "Cool! Thanks, Zel! You the man!"  
  
Zel decided then and there that he was going to leave before he could explode with laughter, so he left Gourry and his new friend the ABC book alone in the common room, and made his way to the garden.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Lina was frolicking around the garden in her bare feet, twirling around and smelling every flower and just feeling great.   
She was so happy, and for what reason, she didn't know.  
  
::Do I like Zel this much?:: She giggled, lying down on the grass, gazing at the stars. ::So much, that even he can make me enjoy being alive and...loved?:: She sighed, and breathed in the sweet fragrances of the midnight garden. ::I'm not sure if I'm in love, or even what love is like.::  
  
She lay still and pondered. ::I don't know what I'm going to say, or feel. And why would he, Mr. Intellectual, find love in a fool like me? The almighty powerful sorceress with amazing powers, and an 'amazingly' small chest, and an 'amazingly' bad temper. Well, I sure wouldn't find the two later comments 'amazingly' attractive.:: She smiled serenely. ::Oh well. Whatever happens, happens. Tonight, I'm leaving it all to the stars!::  
  
  
~*~  
  
Zel walked out of the inn, and headed towards the garden. It was a gorgeous night. Cool, clear, and the fragrance of the flowers and nearby streams seemed to wisp you away to a place that was exactly like this: A dreamscape.  
  
He walked around, looking at that garden, admiring its beauty. The flowing fountains with ivy growing on them in myriads of colors. The now empty bench Lina must have gotten bored of. The rosebushs that *ack* annoyingly tugged at his nice new pants that you just spent your whole bandit killing treasure on. The girl who was spralled out onto the grassy fields beyond the garden, in a black silk dress, with fiery red tresses...Heh. Looks like he found Lina.  
  
Zel casually made his way over to the girl who was gazing at the stars, and pondering the world. Still knowing that he was unnoticed, he slipped the necklace into his pocket, and sat a few feet from behind Lina. Not wanting to sit there and be noticed, he decided to make the first move.  
  
"Nice night." He stated.  
  
Lina smiled, sat up, and turned around to face Zel. "Absolutely." She was in a great mood, and not to mention she was looking beautiful. "How long have you been there?" She asked him. Knowing he'd only been there a matter of seconds, he decided to mingle in her mind. "Long enough."  
His eyes met hers. She smiled a broad, lovely smile. "What are you doing over there?! Come sit with me." She patted the ground next to her, beckoning Zel. His heart began to pump faster.  
  
He got up and gracefully crawled his way over to Lina, and sat beside her. She looked up at him, even sitting, he loomed over her.   
He was blushing like a fool.  
  
They sat in silence for a minute that felt like forever, until Lina decided to break the silence.  
"Zel..." She started." Why...did you ever think you were unworthy of me?" She looked to him.  
  
Zel blushed, and looked down in a depressed manner.  
"Because..."he gestured his hand across his body," Of this."  
Lina looked confused. "What? That you have a body?"  
Zel thought he was being taunted. "I didn't come tonight to be humiliated. The fact that I'm stone. I'm a golem, a demon, and hardly a human."  
Lina looked hurt. "I meant in no way to harm you. But you are you. I know deep down inside you were, and are human. The physical exterior has nothing to do with what's inside. And besides, your kind of cute!" She finished with a fanged grin.  
  
Zel was now grinning and blushing like an idiot. He had not expected this answer. ::Ok, enough of this talk. Let's move straight to the point...::   
He lifted himself slightly off the ground with one hand, and dug around with the other to find the necklace. He found it, the smooth velvety box that it was encased in.  
"I've got something for you..." He said, settling back down. He offered it to her, and she accepted. "I got it in town this morning. " He said as she was opening it.   
  
When she opened up, her face lit up and a big smile appeared on her face. "Zel..." she whispered," It's beautiful!" He smiled, thankful that the gift had been approved, and offered to help her get it on. "Here, let me put it on you..."  
::And now for the moment of truth...::  
  
As he laced the necklace behind her neck, and pulled back, the crystal was glowing brighter and brighter, showing myriads of colors. Then, it started to glow, and faintly began to pick up distinct colors. At first, it was a light violet, then it shifted to a dark pink, and it got darker, to a deep magenta.  
  
Lina giggled. "It's beautiful, Zel, I love it." She leaned over to Zelgadis, and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Zel, shocked, started to kiss back, and wrapped his arms around her. She stopped, blushing, and looked at Zel. Now on Zels lap, she smiled, and started kissing him again, and Zel's tongue begged for entrance, Lina eagerly gave it to him. ::God, this is heaven. Lina, in my arms, kissing me, loving me. It can't get any better.::   
  
They fell backwards, still kissing, and Lina was lying on top of him. They stopped for a brief moment, and Lina rested on Zel, in his arms.   
  
"I love you, Zel." She whispered.  
  
Zel wanted to fly. "I love you, too, Lina."  
  
And he glanced at the necklace, lying on his chest, only to find that it was burning red. 


	6. 6.Confessions.

Hey...Hope you're enjoying all of this!  
(I've been busy..sorry i havent updated)....eeeeek! Do NOT throw objects in my realm!  
~*~  
  
  
WARNING! WARNING! MALEXMALE ALERT! YAOI! THIS IS NC17 RATED! AND FEMALEXMALE...BUT ANYWAYS...  
enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aw...How cute..." muttered Xelloss, who was sitting in a nearby tree. Lina and Zel had been at it for about 5 minutes...No, no, don't let your minds wander too far, now! They were just messing around on the lawn, and Xel couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. After the confrontation in the bathroom with Zelgadis, the mazoku thought quite differently about the timid chimera, but he knew in his heart he just couldn't break up what was being created down on the lawn in front of him.   
  
"It's what Zelgadis has wanted...", he sighed.  
  
~What's wrong with me?~, he thought. ~Why, all of a sudden, am I contradicting what I am?! I am a mazoku; I love to destroy, bring pain and misery, and tear lives apart for my own gain or for fun...But howcome I cannot bring myself to tear Lina away from Zelgadis?~   
  
Xelloss shifted uncomfortably, with a scowl plastered on his face. ~It feels like I'm doing something wrong...~   
  
He stayed like that for the remainder of the time.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Lina had gotten on top of Zel, and his shirt was carelessly thrown to the side. They had been kissing and licking for L.O.N. knows how long.   
  
Lina relaxed on top of Zel, listening to his heartbeat, and felt amazingly complete and content. Her small body rose and fell with Zel's labored breaths.   
  
"I could just stay like this for the whole night...", she whispered. Zel smiled. "I could, too...Only, you're sort of squashing me..."  
Lina shot him an embarrassed glare. He chuckled. "I'm only kidding...", he whispered huskily in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close and tight in an almost lustful manner. She smiled, and their eyes locked as they laid there staring at each other with mutual emotions.   
  
Zel put his hand behind Lina's head, and rose his head a little bit as he met her in a sweet, passionate kiss. His nose rubbed against hers gently, and then he placed his lips upon hers. Lina started to kiss back, when he started to lightly nibble on her lower lip, and met her tongue in between their mouthes. Lina started feeling a slightly hard object against her leg, and when she realized what it was, she could hardly keep herself from giggling like a little school girl. When Zel felt her tense a little, he broke the kiss. She was grinning like an idiot. "What?", he asked, a grin creeping onto his features. Lina kept her eyes on his as she started teasing him with tiny rotations of her hips. Zel blushed, and a tiny moan escaped his lips. He grew even harder. This was like nothing he'd ever expected.   
  
Lina sat up on Zel, and Zel brought his legs up behind her, so she rested her back against them as she continued to tease Zel's lower body. He so hard he was almost penetrating her through her dress. It wasn't wise for her not to wear any underwear tonight.   
"Zel," she managed to mutter, "I..I can't do this."  
  
Zel stopped. What did she mean?  
  
She saw the hurt look on his face, and she knew it was only because she didn't explain further.  
"I'm still a virgin." She almost giggled.  
  
Zel looked relieved. He thought that during some point tonight she had changed her mind about the way she felt about Zel.   
"Oh." he said, not suprised. He was also a virgin. "Well, Lina, that makes two of us."  
  
Lina smiled. "So you're okay with us not...You know?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine with us not having sex; I respect it." Said Zel.  
  
~*~  
  
"AWWW MAN, what prudes!" exclaimed Xelloss from the tree. "Dammit, I thought I was at least going to see a little more action than that tonight! "  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The couple laid in the grass, idly talking and caressing for nearly two hours, until Lina's eyes got heavy and she starting dozing off on top of Zel.  
  
"Lina.." whispered Zel as he gently kissed her cheek. "Wake up. Come on, I'm going to get you into your bed."  
  
Lina didn't budge. She began to snore.   
  
"Alright, I guess it's up to me."   
  
He got up, and carried Lina back into the hotel. He found Gourry asleep on the couch with the ABC book against his chest. He was on page one. Once he got upstairs, he unlocked the door to Lina and Amelia's room ,and gently tucked Lina in. He almost screamed when Amelia started ranting about justice in her sleep.  
  
He exited their room, and made his way down the hall into his.   
  
  
He opened the door, and turned on the light. He was glowing with happiness, and as content as a sleeping puppy. He fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Tonight was a memorable one, he thought. He never guessed that it would be as good as it was.   
  
The sex issue was a little disturbing on Zel's part, though. If they WERE to have sex...wouldn't it be painful for Lina? His parts weren't all flesh and blood, you know. It might get a little weird. Oh well, it wasn't like they were going to be fucking anytime soon.  
  
Thinking about what had taken place that night, Zel was suprised he hadn't cum on the spot. He was growing extremely aroused just remembering the way she touched him...the way she smelled, the way he felt her vibrate through his whole body when she giggled. Yep. He was definitely aroused.   
  
He got up and quickly changed out of his clothes and shut the light. He hopped into bed, planning to do something with the annoying arousal between his legs. He let his hand slide down, and he stroked his hard, throbbing shaft. He thought of how Lina had teased him by dry-riding him over and over again. It drove him insane. His hand started vigorous ministrations, and he was panting and moaning, imagining Lina's being on him instead of his hand.   
  
~*~  
  
Xel was stalking into Zel's room, knowing he'd be coming up very soon. He put up his invincibility and waited. Sure enough, he heard Zel's heavy footsteps enter the door, and he saw him lie down on the bed.   
  
~Hello, Zelly...~  
  
He watched as Zel imagined Lina...and his curious eyes travelled down to the growing bulge he saw in Zel's pants.  
  
~Oh, hey there to you, too.~ He chuckled.  
  
Zel got up to get dressed, and Xel got a full view of Zel's erection.  
  
~GAH! It's HUGE!~   
  
Xel felt himself getting a bit aroused himself.   
Zel went back to bed, and he lay there with the covers brushed to the side, naked, and his hand brushing his hardness. Xel wasn't sure what to do. He was in quite the mess...  
  
Then Zel's ministrations became harder and faster and more desperate. He started to gasp and moan. That was when Xel decided he could take it no longer.   
  
  
  
  
He appeared at the foot of the bed, but Zel hadn't noticed. He was a bit preoccupied. Then, slowly, he made his way on to the bed, and suprisingly grabbed Zel's hands away from his arousal. Zel's eyes burst open, and he was scared out of his skin when he saw who was there and what he was doing.   
  
  
"X-Xelloss!" He managed to gasp. His throbbing erection was getting no release. He was near orgasm when Xel had ripped his hands away. Xelloss had his arms pinned down to his side, and his clothes were vanishing like magic. Soon, Xel was ontop of Zel with nothing but his boxers on. His erection brushed against Zel's , causing Zel to moan in complete agony and lust.   
  
"I couldn't help it, Zelgadis. I was watching you and Lina...and as I was...All I could think about was how I wanted to be Lina. Right on top of you." Zel was blushing like mad. No one had ever seen him naked before, let alone on top of him with an arousal. And no matter how much he would've wanted to deny it, Xel was pure sexual energy to him. Whenever he saw Xel, he'd get that warm feeling and then nothing could bring his mind to other things. He'd never thought anything of it, of course. Except when they were in the bath. Except now. And he wanted him as bad as Lina. Maybe more, for now that Lina had not given him sex...Even though he had agreed that it didn't bother him-It didn't. But a man's got to have some mega-sexual outlet. And at that moment, it was Xelloss and his arousal brushing his.   
  
"Xelloss...Just...Ah-ahhh" He was about to coax Xel into going further, but he was one step ahead of him. He sat on top of Zel's thighs, stradling Zels arms with his legs, and started to jack him off. It was heaven for Zel. But it wasn't enough for Xel, so he took of the boxers by thought, raised his hips a bit, and sat right on top of his erection. Zel screamed. Xel started to ride him, and he felt satisfaction in the feeling of Zel's erection in him. Meanwhile, Zel was in his own sinful heaven, feeling Xel's tightness and warmth over and over again. He felt he should do Xel's member a little pleasure, so he started to jack him off while he rode him. It got more hot, more rough, and they were going at it like rabbits until they both cummed all over each other.   
  
Xel fell onto Zel, and they looked into each others eyes. "Now, tell me you didn't want that." said Xel. Zel smiled. " I wanted it more than you know..." Xel giggled. "You're not bad at all, Zelly! Are you sure this wasn't your first time?" Zel laughed. "I'm positive....You've got me in an embarrassing position...Catching me in an act like that..." Xel smiled, and kissed Zel lightly on the lips. "Ah...But it turned me on like nothing else! I could go again and again right now, just thinking about it." Zel yawned. "Well, I'm not sure if I can go again...But I could use a little company tonight...", Zel said as he wrapped his arms around Xel. Xel giggled, "Oh yay! I'm Zel's personal teddy bear tonight..." Zel grinned, "Hey, but we're in a bit of a sticky white mess. Care to go to the bath at this hour?" Xel smiled like a maniac. "Do I!" At that, Xel transported them into the empty bath room, to start another round of choke the chicken.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
After the bath, Zel and Xel transported back, both spent and clean. They talked idle talk for a half an hour or so..Then Zel began to realize his dilemma.   
  
"Xel, what am I going to do about Lina?" he asked. Xel grinned, "Well, whatever you want. I don't mind if you're attracted to her. I really don't. You're just my good sex buddy unless you say otherwise." Zel sighed, "Thanks. That makes it a bit easier. I've got an idea, if you don't mind." Xel looked him in the eyes. "Hm? What is it?" "Maybe Lina could be during the day, but at night, you're mine. It works out for the both of us. " Xel pondered. "Well...I'm not one to share often, but it sounds like a fair deal. And plus, I get to tease you still!" Zel grinned. "In a different manner, I hope..."   
  
They giggled and talked for the rest of the night. In each others arms, they fell fast asleep.  
``````````````(((((()))))))''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
So, how'd you like it? I had fun...heeeee!  
  
  
What will happen next? Will Zelgadis be able to handle having to people at once? Will Xel spoil everything? Will Lina find out?  
Um...I don't know either. Yea. So. Anyways, how you doin'? 


End file.
